El precio de la fama
by NinaMiaka
Summary: Kristen Stewart es una joven adolescente de 16 años que vive en España. Es una chica normal pero de repente, lo que ella creía que era un error del pasado le representa la oportunidad de irse a estados unidos y grabar la película de su libro favorito.
1. Chapter 1

_**El precio de la fama...**_

Una nueva versión totalemnte diferente a la que conocemos sobre Kristen y Robert y el rodage de Crepúsculo. Mi primera novela sobre crepúsculo basada en un sueño que tube...

¿Que pasaría si te levantas un día y de repente un error del pasado te supone una oportunidad para ir a grabar la película sobre tu libro favorito? Obviamente estaría sorprendida y confusa, normalmente tus padres no te lo permitirian, pero Kristen Stewart una joven estudiante de España le ha echado valor y se ha ido al otro lado del mundo a buscar la fama. quien sabe si también encontrará alguna amistad y algún que otro amor...


	2. Capitulo 1: Un día casi normal

~Capítulo 1. Un día casi normal.

El sol había amanecido en Barcelona. Después de una larga noche de tormenta. Kristen se despertó sin necesidad de que sonara el despertador. La verdad había sido una noche pésima.

Frotándose los ojos fue hasta la cocina dónde estaba su padre preparando el desayuno.

Kristen: Buenos días papá… —Se sentó en la mesa y se aparto el pelo que le caía por la cara.—

John: ¡¡Uii!! ¿Qué día es hoy cariño?

Kristen: Lunes. ¡¡Odio madrugar!!.

John: —Miró su reloj. — Aun te faltaban quince preciados minutos para descansar.

Kristen: No he podido dormir nada esta noche. La tormenta no me ha dejado dormir y estoy muerta de sueño. —Dijo bostezando. —

John: Ya seguro. —Dijo en sarcasmo.— Lo más probable que es pasaras hasta altas horas de la noche leyendo Crepúsculo. Y luego cuando decidiste dormir no pudiste porque la tormenta ya estaba muy fuerte.

Kristen: ¿Qué dices? —Protestó. —

John: Empezó a llover a las doce y media de la noche. Y te acostaste a las diez.

Kristen: Bueno vale… quizás si que leí un poco… pero esque es tan emocionante…

John: —Poniendo platos.— ¿Cuántas veces te los has leído todos?

Kristen: Pues no lo sé… Desde Septiembre que me lo regaló mamá… unas… ¿Cinco?

John: Cinco veces, cuatro libros de mil páginas. Esto no es normal cariño.

Kristen: —Poniéndose los cereales.— Me gusta leer eso es todo. ¿Y Cameron?

John: ¡¡Ay tenía que despertarlo antes!!

Kristen: Déjalo… que llegue tarde…

Jules: ¡¡Buenos días!! —Dijo entrando a la cocina. —

Kristen: Hola mama. Ay… —Se quejó cuando le besó la mejilla. —

Jules: Que madrugadora cariño. ¿Y eso?

Kristen: La tormenta y que me quedé leyendo hasta tarde…

Jules: ¿Cuál esta vez? ¿Luna Nueva, Crepúsculo, Amanecer?

Kristen: No. Eclipse. Es mi favorito. Me encantaría ser Bella…

Jules: Con la mala cara que llevas lo pareces. Tan pálida. Cielo ponte color o algo…

De repente Cameron llegó de muy mal humor y se sentó.

Kristen: Uii…

Jules: Hola mi amor. —Le dio un beso. —

Cameron: Ay mama… ya soy grande.

Kristen: 14 años y ya eres grande. Bien.

Cameron: Tu cállate que tienes 15 y soy más alto, más fuerte y más guapo que tu.

Kristen: ¡Já! –Dijo en irónismo.- Si me permites me voy al baño señor modesto.

Jules: Chicos… ¿Es necesario que de buena mañana ya os estéis peleando?

John: Bueno yo ya me voy. Hasta el viernes.

Kristen: -Paró en seco.- ¿Viernes?

John: Tengo el viaje a la China. ¿Recuerdas?

Kristen: ¡Es verdad! –Dijo sonriendo.- Que te vaya bien papa. –Le besó.- Y no tengas prisa en volver.

John: Que simpática mi Pitufa…

Kristen: Ay que pesados estáis todos de verdad. No soy tan bajita.

Jules: Claro que no. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Kristen: -Suspiró sin remedio y se fue al baño.-

Kristen ahogó una exclamación de horror al verse frente al espejo. Como cada lunes estaba horrible, pero ese día era peor. ¿Por dónde podía empezar? ¿Pelo, ojos, granos, piel? Tampoco había tanto tiempo. En breves minutos su hermano ya estaba aporreando la puerta para que le dejara entrar.

Después de un suspiro Kristen abrió la puerta del baño ya vestida y más o menos presentable y se fue a su cuarto a preparar la bolsa…

Jules: ¡¡Chicos es la hora!! –Les gritó su madre.- Me voy sola si no estáis a la de 3 en la puerta. –Hizo una pausa.- uno, dos y… -En menos de un segundo sus hijos aparecieron delante de ella.- Kristen tápate un poco que te vas a constipar.

Kristen: Mamá, en el cole hace calor, además el uniforme es así…

Cameron: No creo que sea uniforme llevar la camisa tan corta.

Kristen: O te callas o te callo. Elige.

Cameron: -Le sacó la lengua.-

Kristen se miró al salir de su casa en un coche. Estaba bien. No guapa para ser famosa, pero estaba presentable. Como todos los días. El uniforme era una falda corta color azul tejano oscuro. Unas botas de tacón azul oscuro casi negro y unos calcetines que sobresalían blancos. Luego una camisa blanca ajustada de manga larga y la corbata granate. Llevaba la chaqueta encima.

Jules: Kris, estamos en pleno mes de octubre.

Kristen: Mamá me llamo Kristen. –Odiaba que la llamaran Kris.-

Cameron: Vamos a un paso de tortuga. Así no llegamos ni al Tomás. –Un bar de al lado de su casa.-

Cuando llegó al colegio como cada día se sentó en su lugar. La clase ya estaba llena de gente. Fue a la taquilla y cojió los libros para las dos primeras horas. Aunque desde ayer por la tarde, tenía un presentimiento… ¿Bueno o malo?

Bonnie: ¡¡Hola Kiks!!

Kristen se asustó y se le cayeron los libros al suelo.

Kristen: ¡¡Ay!! ¡Me has asustado tóntina! –Me agaché a recoger los libros.-

Bonnie: ¿Sabes el nuevo coti?

Kristen: ¿Cuál? –Dijo mientras guardaba las llaves de casa y el MP4 en la taquilla y la cerraba.-

Bonnie: Gonzalo rumorea que estas pillada por el.

Kristen: ¿Gonzalo? Vamos Bonnie, no me hagas reír. Si es el tío más friki que conozco en mi vida.

Bonnie: Lo sé. Pero eres mona.

¿Mona? ¡Já! Pensó Kristen. No era popular ni nada que se le pareciera. La que si era popular era Amaya con su larga melena dorada y sus enormes y perfectos ojos azules. Era como una famosa además de lo repelente y lo antipática. De pequeñas Kiks y ella eran amigas, pero dejaron de serlo cuando Amaya empezó a usar sujetador.

"Amaya: Eres demasiado cría Kristen. Yo ya soy una mujer."

Por dios. Ahora Kristen lo pensaba y se reía, pero lo pasó muy mal unos cuantos meses con la autoestima por los suelos…

Bonnie: ¿Sabes que Stephenie Meyer escribirá el quinto libro?

Kristen: ¿De verdad? –Preguntó activa. Ese tema le gustaba mucho.- ¿Pero de Edward y Bella?

Bonnie: ¡¡Sí!! Será Crepúsculo pero desde el punto de vista de Edward.

Kristen: ¡¡Uauuu que notición!! Ya me estaba aprendiendo de memoria los libros… ya necesito otro jajaja.

Bonnie: Cuando se lo contemos a Caroline va a flipar en colores.

Kristen: Ya lo creo.

Bonnie: ¿Oye hoy también tienes ensayo?

Kristen: Si. Estoy ya un poco harta. Apenas hace un mes hicimos esa penosa obra de teatro y apenas recaudaron dinero. Fue un fraude.

Bonnie: ¡Pero si tu eras la protagonista!

Kristen: Pero vaya mierda de obra. Desde los 8 años en obras de teatro. ¿Para que? ¿Para hacer esto? Pues yo me retiro.

Bonnie: ¡Pero si siempre tu sueño había sido ser una buena actriz!

Kristen: Lo sé. Pero los sueños pocas veces se hacen realidad Bonnie. Nosotras no tendremos la suerte de Bella Swan encontrando por casualidad un vampiro. Nosotras somos personas normales que como colmo vivimos en el culo del mundo dónde nadie sabe de nosotros.

Bonnie: Que pesimista te veo hoy nena… ya veras lo que dirá Caroline si te oye hablar así.

Kristen: ¡Buah!

La primera clase era Ingles. No es que supiera mucho, pero alguna idea si que tenía. Verónica era su profesora favorita y siempre la aprobaba con buenas notas. Para variar Caroline llegó tarde como siempre. Cuando acabó la clase, iba a buscar los libros de Física que tocaba pero Verónica la detuvo…

Verónica: ¡Kristen! Ven por favor. Quiero hablar contigo…

Kristen: Verónica, si es por este último parcial… no te preocupes yo lo recupero… sé que un 6 no es digno de…

Verónica: No, tranquila. No es de eso. Esque a primera hora tenías una llamada en portería… dice Emma. –La que esta en portería.- Que vayas a la hora del patio.

Kristen: ¿Una llamada? ¿Y porque no me llaman al móvil?

Verónica: -Se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, y sobre el control… tu puedes sacar 9 y 10. Así que no te duermas. ¿Eh?

Kristen: -Sonrió.- No te preocupes.

Intrigada se fue a sentar a su sitio. Enseguida entró la profesora de Física. ¡OH! Que clase tan odiosa por dios, no podía soportarlo. De repente la llamaron por megafonía…

Megafonía: ¡¡¡Kristen Stewart!!! ¡¡¡Kristen Stewart!!! ¡A portería! ¡¡¡Kristen!!!

Kristen odiaba su apellido. No era español, claro que su padre no lo era, la gente la solía comparar con una inglesa y ella lo odiaba. Más bien, odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Con cuidado Kristen camino hacia la salida y a paso lento se dirigió a la portería…

Megafonía: ¡¡¡¡Kristen Stewart!!!! ¡¡Kristen ven a portería!! ¡¡¡Kristen Stewart!!!

Kristen: ¡¡Por dios que pesada!! Ya voy. –Habló por si misma.-

Cuando llegó se encontró al director. ¡Oh, oh! Murmuró por dentro.

Director: Hola Kristen. Ven hay unas personas que quieren verte…

Kristen: ¿Unas personas? –Preguntó con miedo.- Le juro señor que yo no he hecho nada malo… -Dijo nerviosa.-

Director: Claro que no. No te preocupes. –Dijo amablemente. Demasiado amable pensó Kristen.-

Kristen: ¿Qué esta pasando?

El director sonriendo condujo a Kristen a una de las muchas salas de visita que había. Estaba preparada para todo lo que fuera. Esperaba ver a su madre allí con cara de malas pulgas. Entró con los ojos cerrados con miedo. Cuando se atrevió a abrirlos no estaba ni su madre ni ningún familiar. No. Habían seis personas. Seis personas totalmente desconocidas.

Habían unos rostros que le sonaban, pero no estaba segura. Kristen miró desconcertada al director que parloteó algunas palabras en otro idioma. De los nervios Kristen no supo que idioma era, le sonó a ingles, pero no estaba segura…

Director: She is Kristen Stewart. –La presentó. Kristen se quedó sin habla y se ruborizó.— [Ella es Kristen Stewart.]


End file.
